This invention relates generally to display signs and more specifically to those display signs used by contractors, real estate agents and brokers in yards. Typically, these signs consist of two parallel, substantially vertical iron members with a horizontal cross member therebetween to form an upper frame, for attachment of a separate display sign. A second horizontal cross member forms a lower step and the bottom of the vertical members are ground stakes. Other signs utilize a signpost design having a vertical post with a horizontal arm. A separate display panel is attached to the horizontal arm.
Despite extensive use of the signs over the years, the problems with these signs have persisted. Since the display panel is a separate part to the sign, a user has multiple parts, which may be difficult to manipulate or install. Additionally, display frames usually require smaller hardware items to secure the sign display to the frame or sign post. When several of these signs are transported, the different parts are quite awkward to handle in and out of vehicles. Also the iron parts often rust, bleeding onto the display panel, making the display unsightly. Moreover, the rust often causes the aluminum panels to corrode. These disadvantages shorten the life of the display panels.